Scorpion/Gallery
Mortal Kombat Scorpion-1.gif ScorpionTOASTY!Fatality.png|Toasty! Biosco.gif|''MK'' Bio 04-1-.gif|Victory Pose ScorpionMK1ending1.gif|''MK'' Ending ScorpionMK1ending2.gif MK1 Scorpion Portrait.gif|Portrait SCORPION.gif|''MK'' Sprite Mortal Kombat II Scorpiont8-.jpg|Scorpion's MKII Versus Bioscorp 2.gif|''MKII'' Bio ScorpionEnding2.gif|''MKII'' Ending Scorpion-mk2-fix1.gif|''MKII Sprite MK2 Scorpion.jpg|Portrait Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3/MK Trilogy MK3U-04 Scorpion.png|Official Concept Art by John Tobias Scorpion artwork.jpg|Concept Art (MK Trilogy Version) Scorp versus.png|Scorpion's MK3 Versus Mkt-screenshot12.png Scorpion bio-5.gif|Scorpion's UMK3 Bio Scorpionmktend1.gif|''MK Trilogy'' Ending Scorpionmktend2.gif Scorpionmktend3.gif Umk3s.gif|''UMK3'' Sprite 789.jpg|Scorpion Win Victory Mortal Kombat 4/Gold MK4-09 Scorpion.png|''MK4'' Character Design Scorpionversus.gif|Scorpion's MK4 Versus Bios4.gif|Scorpion's Bio MK4/Gold S4.gif|''MK4'' Sprite Sc3.gif ScorpionMK4red.gif MK4-SKULL.gif Image27Scorpion.jpg|Scorpion's Primary Costume Image28Scorpion.jpg|Scorpion's Alternate Costume Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Scorpion MK-DA.gif|Scorpion's Render for MKDA Mk5 profilelarge - Cópia.png Scorpion-Mortal-Kombat.png|Get Over Here! Scorpion2-1-.jpg Cooking with Scorpion.jpg|Cooking with Scorpion Dicas-do-jogo-o-mortal-kombat-deadly-alliance.jpg Scorpiontoasty.jpg Once again in the NetherRealm.PNG Scorpion Close Up.PNG Bio1 (1).gif|''MKDA'' Bio Scorpion bio2-7.gif|''MKDA'' Alt. Bio mkda_BODY_SCORPION.png mkda_BODY_SCORPION_ALT.png Scorpionend6.gif|Scorpion fighting Drahmin and Moloch Scorpionend7.gif|Scorpion being taken away by a Soulnado Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance Movie.jpg Image42.jpg|Scorpion's Primary Costume Image44Scorpion.jpg|Scorpion's Alternate Costume Mortal Kombat: Deception/Unchained Mortal Kombat Deception Scorpion Concept.jpg|Scorpion Concept Sketch Scorpion mkd-b.jpg Scorpion mka2-b.jpg LOADING_PUZZLE_HO_VS_SC.png Mk6-07.jpg Bio1 (1).jpg|''MKD'' Bio Bio2 (1).jpg|''MKD'' Alt. Bio ENDING_SCORPION1.png ENDING_SCORPION2.png Scorpionkard.jpg|Scorpion's Bio Kard Scorpion Deception.png|Scorpion in Deception Image67.jpg|Scorpion's Primary Costume Image68.jpg|Scorpion's Alternate Costume HUD_IMAGE_24.png|Original PS2 widescreen texture from The Krypt. HUD_IMAGE_05.png HUD_IMAGE_27.png HUD_IMAGE_18.png Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Scorpion mka-b.jpg 824 scorpion wallpaper01.jpg Shirai Ryu Mask.png|Scorpion's Shirai Ryu Mask Scorpion vs..png|Scorpion's MKA Versus Image1.jpg|Scorpion's Primary Costume Image2.jpg|Scorpion's Alternate Costume MKMenu.jpg|Scorpion and Sub-Zero on Armageddon's Main Menu Scorpion's face.jpg Scorpion Get Over Here.png|Scorpion's Bloody Spear Move on Sektor Scorpion Decap.png|Scorpion using Kreate-A-Fatality on Chameleon Mortal Kombat (2011) 02 (2).jpg|"Vengeance will be mine!" 04.jpg|Scorpion's Split Decision Fatality 05.jpg Image gallery.jpg ClassicScorpion.png|Klassic Scorpion 1741628-fatality super.png|Toasty! scorpion tosty.jpg|Scorpion's Toasty Fatality MK9 scorpion.jpg Image13-1-.jpg|Scorpion uses his harpoon on Sektor Scorpion vs Sub Zero.jpg|Scorpion vs. Sub-Zero Scorpionalternate.png|Scorpion's Alternate Costume Klassic Scorpion Skin.png|Klassic Kostume Krypt 045-1.png Mk9-012.jpg|Scorpion fighting Sub-Zero, his rival Render06-1-.png Scorpion-mk9-01.jpg Images (13).jpg|Scorpion making his intro in MK 2011 Scorpion render01.png Scorpion render02.jpg Mk man.jpg Mortalkombat scorpiong.jpg|Scorpion's Victory Pose Mortal kombat3.jpg|Get Over Here! MK9 GamesCom Cage Scorpion 4320-1-.jpg|Come Here! MK9 360 Scorpion Combo JohnnyCage LivingForest II WEB-1-.jpg Vlcsnap-281272-1-.jpg MK9 360 Scorpion-Spear-Pit Hi-1-.jpg Scorpion 6.jpg Scorpion 4.jpg|Vengeance will be mine! Scorpion Dissapears.png Scorpion_666.jpg scorpion_125dnapf.jpg Scorpioniconmk9.png Headscorpionmk9.png|Health Bar Cutout LadderScorpion.png Ladder2scorpion.png Scorpion-1.png|Scorpion's Versus in MK 2011 Circle-scorpion-on-1-.png Nekropolis-1- (2).png Image gallery-6-.png Scorpion kills Sub-Zero.jpg|Raiden's vision of Scorpion killing Sub-Zero Scorpion and Quan Chi in the tournament oppening.jpg|Scorpion and Quan Chi Scorpion demands Sub-Zero.PNG|Scorpion demands to fight Sub-Zero Scorp vs Nightwolf - Cópia.PNG|Scorpion vs. Nightwolf Scorpion accepts Raiden's proposal.PNG|Raiden speaks to Scorpion Scorp faces off against cyrax and sektor.jpg|Scorpion vs. Cyrax and Sektor Scorpion is ordered to kill Bi-Han by Quan Chi.jpg|Scorpion and Quan Chi in the Netherrealm Scorpion defeats Bi-Han.PNG|Scorpion defeats Bi-Han You are not sub-zero.JPG|Scorpion vs. the Younger Sub-Zero Scorpion defeated.JPG|Scorpion defeated by the Younger Sub-Zero Scorpion loses to Raiden.JPG|Raiden orders Scorpion to fetch Quan Chi Scorpion & Sub-Zero.png BloodSpillBT.jpg|Scorpion vs. Johnny Cage Fire Up.jpg Scorpion nethergate.PNG|Scorpion's Nether Gate Fatality Inferno_Scorpion_MK2011.png|Inferno Scorpion VID01140.jpg VID01136.jpg VID01138.jpg VID01137.jpg VID01141.jpg|Scorpion's Babality VID01143.jpg|Scorpion's Babality Char_damage_scorpion_a_color.PNG|Primary Costume Battle Damage Char_damage_scorpion_b_color.PNG|Alternate Costume Battle Damage Image40-1-.jpg|Menu Screen in Mortal Kombat (2011) Image45-1-.jpg Scorp-Zero.jpg|Scorpion vs. Sub Zero in MK 2011 X-Ray 4.jpg|Scorpion's X-Ray X-Ray.jpg X-Ray 3.jpg Inferno Scorpion MK2011.png|Inferno Scorpion in the Challenge Tower Number 232 scorpion mk9 ending1.PNG|Scorpion's MK 2011 Arcade Ladder Ending scorpion mk9 ending2.PNG|Scorpion's MK 2011 Arcade Ladder Ending Part 2 scorpion mk9 ending3.PNG|Scorpion's MK 2011 Arcade Ladder Ending Part 3 Story mode2.png|Scorpion and the Elder Sub-Zero. Image27.jpg|Scorpion's Primary Costume Image26.jpg|Scorpion's Alternate Costume Image25.jpg|Scorpion MK Costume MK9 Artbook - Scorpion 1.JPG|''MK 2011'' Artbook - Scorpion 1 MK9 Artbook - Scorpion 2.JPG|''MK 2011'' Artbook - Scorpion 2 Name_Scorpion.png wallpaper.jpg|Wallpaper MK Vita MK_VITA_SCORPION_MK2.png|''MKII'' Scorpion MK_VITA_SCORPION_MK3.png|''UMK3'' Scorpion Mortal Kombat X Scopion.png|Promo MKX.png Screen Shot 2014-06-04 at 10.24.43 PM.png|Scorpion fighting Sub-Zero Sub v scorp.jpg|Scorpion fighting Sub-Zero Svt.jpg|Scorpion fighting Ferra/Torr mortal-kombat-x-scorpion-fatality.png mortal-kombat-x-scorpion-v-sub-zero.png Scorpion mkx.jpg mortal-kombat-x-announcement-trailer-screenshot-scorpion-air-spears.jpg whos-next---official-mortal-kombat-x-announce-trailermp4snapshot012120140602213805.jpg mortal-kombat-x-announcement-trailer-screenshot-scorpion-4.jpg Screenshot-293.png Mortal Kombat X 10 Scorpion.png mortal_kombat_x_gore.jpg Mkx scorpion hurt3.png Mkx scorpion hurt2.png MKX scorpion gettting kicked.png Sub-zero scorpion mkx.jpg Mkx scorpion hurt3.png Mkx scorpion hurt2.png Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero Scorpion mkmsz.jpg Murder of hanzo hasashi.jpg Classic Sub-Zero (Noob Saibot) vs. Scorpion - Round 2.jpg Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Scorpion mksm-b.jpg Mk shaolin monks 00.jpg Inferno scorpion.jpg Shoalin-Scorp.jpg Inferno_scorpion_3.jpg scorpionsm.jpg scorpion infernosm.jpg Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe Render-1-.jpg|Scorpion Render ScorpionposterMKvsDC.jpg Fatality Scorpion 01.jpg|Toasty! Fatality ScorpionTeleportBatman.jpg Mortal-kombat-vs-dc-universe-20081114004747891-1-.jpg BatmanVSScorpionNTR.jpg Joker vs scorpion.jpg Mk vs dc get over here.jpg Get over here batman.jpg Scorpion Vs The Flash.jpg FlashIsaShokan.jpg 1ScorpKang.jpg StopWit'Da'Fightz.jpg scorpion mkvsdcu1.PNG scorpion mkvsdcu2.PNG scorpion mkvsdcu3.PNG|Scorpion does a Hellfire Kick on Superman during his chapter of the story 0 (9).jpg FreefallKombatant.jpg Vs sacorpio-1-.jpg|Scorpion as he battles against the Flash Scorpion ending.png|Scorpion's MK vs DCU Arcade Ladder Ending Image86.jpg Scorpion's Bio from Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe.png Injustice: Gods Among Us 20130603185450!Scorpion.png scorpsinjustice.png ed747.png 8caa2d.png 6bec8.png 60c38.png C236d.png 82f21.png 82832.png 5b544.png 9774c.png Screen Shot 2013-06-03 at 5.44.44 PM.png Scorpionn.png|Scorpion's Injustice Render Injustice Scorpion ending3.png Injustice Scorpion ending2.png Injustice Scorpion ending1.png Live Action Scorpionmovieposter.jpg|Scorpion Movie Promo 33.jpg|Chris Casamassa as Scorpion MKC-Scorpion.jpg|Scorpion's Mortal Kombat: Conquest wallpaper Scorpionmov2.jpg Scorpion in Annihalation.png Johnny cage vs scorpion.jpg 349997-142615-scorpion.jpg 377872-37832-scorpion super.jpg Unmasked-scorpdead3.jpg Scorpion from Mortal Kombat 1995.jpg MKCScorpionpic0080.jpg|Scorpion in MK Conquest disguised as a monk MKCScorpionpic104.jpg|Scorpion's Fireball MKCScorpioncap313.jpg|Scorpion commanding his fellow Shirai Ryu ninjas MKCScorpionpic051.jpg|Scorpion alongside Peron MKCScorpionpic079.jpg|Scorpion teleports away after his fight with Sub-Zero Scorpionlive.jpg MK4-scorpion1--article image.jpg 95b69e0661596073b09066835f0ab7f4 view.jpg Hanzo.jpg Father and son.jpg ScorpionL.jpg SL2.jpg Legacy scorpion face.png Scorpion's Spear.png Kunaithrow.jpg Scorpion death.jpg Ian Anthony Dale Scorpion.jpg|Ian Anthony Dale being dressed up as Scorpion alongside director Kevin Tancharoen, in preparation for Mortal Kombat: Legacy episode 7 Scorpionl.jpg Hhsmkrbmfihy.jpg|Ian Anthony Dale as Hanzo Hasashi in Mortal Kombat: Rebirth 182px-MK Legacy Scorpion.png 3.png mortalkombat-scorpion.jpg|Ian Anthony Dale reprises his role as Scorpion in Mortal Kombat: Legacy Season Two Scorpion-in-Mortal-Kombat-Legacy-2-516x340.jpg mk-legacy-scorpion-sub-zero-f5-560x335.jpg scorpionvssubzero_featured.jpg mortal-kombat-legacy-episode-8-gets-toasty.jpg gEkDpUE.jpg Mortal-Kombat-Legacy-Season-2-Trailer-2.jpg|"Vengeance will be mine!" Bi-Han vs Scorpion.jpg|Round One Sub-Zero vs Scorpion.jpg|Round Two 6950-2-8.jpg|Teleport Punch Get over here!.jpg|Get over here! Finish him!.jpg|"See you in hell, Bi-Han." Spine Rip.jpg|Vengeance achieved. Cartoons 71944971008095723776 - Cópia.jpg Liu Kang vs. Scorpion.jpg Scorpion (cartoon).jpg Scorpion.JPG Comics Scorpion card.jpg|Scorpion's Comic Profile 1039153-mk01 12 super.jpg 000scorpion.png Mk00 05.jpg bt04_04.jpg|Scorpion as he kills Hydro in Blood & Thunder #4 bt04_05.jpg te02_33.jpg|Scorpion as he kills the elder Sub-Zero (who was unwilling to still fight) in the Tournament Edition II comic te02_34.jpg te02_35.jpg te02_36.jpg Scorpion mk0224xj0.jpg|Scorpion as he defends the younger Sub-Zero from Reptile, akin to his oath in his MKII ending. de01_16.jpg|''Deception'' Comic Appearances de01_17.jpg de01_24.jpg de01_25.jpg Mortal_Kombat_vs_DC_Universe_Beginnings_Cover.jpg|''Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe'' Beginnings Cover 5616801121 fe4008a401-1-.jpg|Scorpion fighting Batman Freefall Style in the Mortal Kombat vs DCU comic Toys ArgScorpionLoose1b.jpg 2scorpion.jpg ScorpionS2 6inch.jpg Scorpion-S2-Front.jpg Scorpion jazwares collectible.jpg Scorpion SC Bust2.jpg Scorpion SC collectible2.jpg Scorpion SC collectible.jpg Scorpion Action Figure Buste.jpg Scorpion PSC Collectible.jpg Scorpion6Inch.jpg Sco_toy.jpg Other Media Mk theclevelandshow.jpg|The Cleveland Show DrawnTogether Season2--6.jpg|Drawn Together Images (4).jpg|The Grid Category:Media Category:Character Subpages Category:Character Galleries